Vissus
Vissus is the leader and deadliest member of the Revolutionaries and a character in the Altronia Continuity. Biography Vissus came into existence around a 100,000 years ago with all the other Runask on their home island of Mertiros. About 55,000 years ago, Vissus agreed to work with a Makuta as a henchman, ultimately due to a need for money. 49,387 years ago, Vissus had a tragedy in his life and he dissapeared off the face of the planet. 1,300 years later he reappeared, and came under the service of Makuta Rularx, doing the same job he did before. Recently, Rularx and Vissus worked to form the Revolutionaries, an elite squad that Vissus would lead, and would ultimately be under Rularx. Vissus personally recruited the first few members, those being Tehdak, Strygel, Gordok, and Astricus. He also trained them personally, creating them as his own elite fighting force, and using Astricus's enthusiasm to indocrinate them for the Makuta's cause. Over the course of many years, more members were recruited, who Vissus trained and indoctrinated as he did with the original members. Several years later, Rularx moved the group to Crystal Island, where they set up shop in Makuta Burtok's old fortress. In a short matter of time, the Order of Altronia attacked, and Vissus was forced to stand by by order of Rularx until the Vindicators and Universal Alliance entered the fortress, at which point he led the Revolutionaries against the two groups. After being defeated, the group fell back and reformed. It is unknown what happened to Vissus after going through the portal created by the destruction of Rularx's teleporting device. Powers & Equipment Powers Vissus is not known to have any elemental powers, which is unusual for Runask. It is theorized that he has super-reflexes and muscle-memory, but Vissus has not said anything for or against that. It is quite possible that he doesn't know himself. *Kanohi usage. As a Runask, Vissus is capable of using Kanohi. *The Kanohi Turmolis, the mask of confusion, can be used by Vissus to inflict confusion in the same manner as the Makuta power of confusion. Abilities *'Fighting Prowess': 'Vissus is an expert at combat using staffs, spears, scythes, and all similar polearm weaponry, using rapid, lethal strikes and disabling stabs to defeat his enemies. He has been shown to have skill enough to nearly win a battle in which he was outnumbered six to two. *'Tactical adaptation: Vissus is an expert at doing whatever is necesarry to adapt to virtually any situation and respond quickly. *'Grim: '''Vissus's emotionless state, heartlessness, and grim outlook on life often has a very negative effect on others. *'Willpower: 'Vissus has a one track mind, focused purely on completing his job, whatever it may be. This also causes him to ultimately ignore much of his own pain and suffering, hence his grim nature. *'Near-perfect Physique: '''Vissus has trained and exercised his body to the point of nearly maxing out physically. It is to the point that the effects of a mask of fate on him would be negligible. Tools Vissus carries a laser scythe, a scythe with a stabbing blade for the butt end and two energy-based guns mounted on the back. Like with Tehdak's gun, they are not actually lasers but lethal energy pulses, and although they do travel at an extremely high rate of speed, they do not travel at the speed of a laser. His left hand was previously severed, and the whole of his lower left arm has restructered with heavier, reflective armor, as well as a pair of knife-like claws for fingers. Vissus's peaked strenght easily accomodates for the lost hand, and he can wield his scythe one handed with relative ease. Personality & Traits Vissus is shown to be a clammed up individual, who no one knows anything about. He generally refuses to answer any questions about his background, and does not take well to questioning. The main emotion Vissus ever shows is irritation, though on occasions when he is speaking after one of Rularx's 'inspiring' speaches, he does show a measure of pride in his fellow troops. He is an excellent, albeit uninspiring commander, obeyed out of both respect, and because no one particularly wants to find out what happens when he is not obeyed. A trait of his that matches with his emotionless persona is his lack of morality. He has never shown concern for any of his teammates, or for Rularx, and it is believed that if any one of them died, he'd simply say "too bad for him" and move on. The one possible exception is Tehdak, who Vissus often picks to have work alongside of and is considered Vissus's right hand man. He has also held far more conversations with Tehdak, and has ultimately made Tehdak quite similar to himself. He has never been seen to have an qualms with killing when ordered to, but on a few occasions when not ordered to, he has allowed enemies to live. Whether this was compassion or simply him deeming it an unecessary and inefficent action is unknown. It has been joked by the other Revolutionaries that Dastrox is jealous of Vissus's emotionlessness. Trivia * His figure was basically a fusion of Gresh and Vastus, with some extra parts form Tuma. Regardless, it was very cool, and shows originality in design, despite being a fusion. It has gotten much more original and awesome since then, with a bit of help from Sidd. * A basic profile for Vissus was posted on the Lego Message Boards, and it was then that Argh decided on Vissus's mask. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Brotherhood of Makuta